The Kaiser of the Hidden Mist
by Ruthless Blood Diamond
Summary: Naruto Momochi, son of Zabuza Momochi and Ameyuri Momochi, makes a name for himself as he travels and trains in order to come back to the Hidden Mist and liberate it from Yagura's tyrannical reign. Join him as he sets off on a path that will hopefully do just that, and watch him struggle to find out why the leader of the rebel army can so easily see through his cold personality.


Naruto The Silent Executioner

Prologue

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'Naruto' – Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju Talking

'**Naruto**' – Summons/Biju Thinking

"**Hidden Mist Jutsu**" - Jutsu

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

It had been the best day of their lives for Zabuza Momochi and Ameyuri Momochi. The day that their son Naruto Momochi would be born. After nine long months, and much grumbling from Zabuza, they had finally become parents.

Ameyuri had just finished giving birth to her young son and was currently holding him in her arms while Zabuza looked over them. A small smile could be seen through his bandage wrapped mouth.

Young Naruto had a small tuft of jet black hair on his head that looked to be as spiky as his tou-sans. He also had emerald green eyes, that would come to be a window to his soul. This baffled Zabuza and Ameyuri as they had brown and black eyes respectively. All in all, he looked like a miny clone of Zabuza.

**- Timeskip 5 Years-**

A five year old Naruto collapses to the ground, exhausted. His weighted bokken held loosely in his hand. Ever since he could remember he had wanted to be a swordsman like his parents.

His kaa-chan and tou-san were both apart of the infamous group of swordsmen called the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Each swordsmen had a legendary blade. His kaa-chan held the Kiba blades that went hand in hand with her lightning affinity. The Kiba blades allowed the wielder to manipulate lightning freely and his kaa-chan was said to be one of the best wielders of the twin blades.

His tou-san though, wielded the blade that Naruto practically worshiped, the Kubikiribocho. The Kubikiribocho was a zanbatou and incredibly heavy. It's ability was to take the iron out of the blood of its victims and use it to sharpen and even regenerate the sword if it was chipped or broken. It was also said that it could could through nearly anything.

Naruto admired his tou-san for not only wielding the legendary blade, but for his prowess with it. The way he swung it like it was light as a feather astonished Naruto. His tou-san looked so graceful going through his katas and when he fought, that same gracefulness became a beautiful dance of death.

His tou-san also had such a high affinity for water, that it was said to rival The Second Hokage's, who was said to be able to pull water out of thin air.

The admiration he held for his parents skill and for their swords is why from a young age, Naruto made it his life goal to one day surpass his tou-san and be called worthy enough to wield Kubikiribocho and be one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Your form is improving but you still lack the speed and strength required to wield a zanbatou, let alone Kubikiriobocho" stated Zabuza as he looked down at the sweaty and panting form of his son with a small hint of amusement.

"If you cannot do these katas with a small, weighted bokken how will you do it with my sword" he asked Naruto completely ignoring the fact that his weighted bokken weighed about 100 pounds while his own sword weighed only 200. Not to mention that by the age of four, he had placed a special gravity seal on Naruto that wouldn't inhibit his growth. His seal was currently on level 4 which meant that he was working at 4x the Earth's gravity. At such a young age, such a feat was previously thought impossible.

Even though he would not say it, he was immensely proud of his young son. The determination he had to wield his sword was immense. The skill he showed with his bokken was incredible for a five year old child. He picked up kenjutsu like a fish to water and the sheer speed and strength he had was that of a high-chunnin already. He also had an affinity for water that far surpassed the Second Hokages. His jutsu list was a bit small but he probably knew more than some chunnin. He of course knew the **Hidden Mist Jutsu** as well as the **Water Clone Jutsu** and the **Water Release: Gunshot** technique. If he believed in such things he would even go as far as to call him a genius or a prodigy.

But, alas, he didn't believe in such nonsensical labels. In his mind, you either trained hard and lived, or you didn't and died. Such titles meant little to him or other shinobi in the real world. That is why he nearly never praised his son. The most he would do is recognize his skill but it was always followed with harsh criticism or a snide comment.

He hoped to curb arrogance that way. If he never praised Naruto, he would continue to work hard in order to garner his praise, all the while believing himself to have inferior skills. Although it was harsh, he knew that arrogance got many ninja killed. His son would not be one of them.

"Awww give him a break would you Zabu-kun" Ameyuri asked in her ever playful tone as she walked out of their modest two-story home with a plate of sandwiches for the duo.

"He's been training since six in the morning, let him have lunch before you go another round" she said with a hint of steel that Zabuza unconsciously straightened up at. He didn't care what anyone said, a mad Ameyuri was scarier than the Shinigami himself.

Naruto had picked himself up by this time as was headed over to his kaa-chan to grab one of her delicious sandwiches. "Thanks kaa-chan, what would we do without you" he asked in the same playful tone as his kaa-chan and a large playful smile on his face that both his parents knew would inspire inspire fear and eventually show him the bane of all Momochi men, fangirls.

Zabuza shuddered just thinking about his own band of fangirls that he still had up to this day. Although it mostly died down when he slaughtered his whole class.

While Naruto had completely taken after Zabuza in looks, he had his kaa-chan's ever playful personality. He also, for reasons neither Zabuza or Ameyuri could comprehend, had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth just like every member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman did. But what baffled them was that they had to go through a special justu that gave them their teeth while Naruto's had grown like that naturally.

No one could ever find a reason for them so eventually they just wrote it off as unimportant. It's not like his teeth were a problem, just an oddity.

"You would both never stop training and probably pass out from exhaustion" Ameyuri deadpanned at Zabuza and Naruto's sheepish looks. '_Why must I have given birth to such a trainoholic_' she thought sourly.

She was glad that her son had such drive and anyone who knew him could see the massive amount of potential he had. She was extremely proud of him but she knew what was coming and quite frankly it scared her.

She knew that the Seven Swordsmen were going to lead a rebellion against the current Mizukage within the month. She agreed wholeheartedly with the attack. He was destroying Kirigakure with his talk of bloodline purges. But even with her husband and the rest of the seven at her back, she couldn't help but feel that they would not be enough for the young Kage.

What scared her wasn't dieing. She knew that every time she went out to battle it could be her last. No, she wasn't afraid of death. She was afraid of leaving her son. She knew that is the rebellion failed she and Zabuza would be killed along with the rest of the Seven Swordsmen. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving Naruto alone in this world without any parents. Any sort of guidance but she knew that this was her duty as a shinobi. She was doing this to protect her sons future. As it was now, Kirigakure had no future under Yagura's rule.

She cast those thoughts aside for now as her gaze settled upon her husband and son, content to just watch them interact.

"He tou-san when are you going to show me the next set of katas for Kubikiribocho" Naruto questioned.

There were five sets of katas for each of the legendary blades. Beginner, which Naruto had finished, intermediate, which he was about halfway through, advanced, master and grandmaster. Even his tou-san could not complete the grandmaster katas for his sword though, which just made Naruto's determination to surpass his father even greater.

"When you finish with the set you're already on. Just for bugging me I'm upping your gravity seal and the weight of your bokken gaki" Zabuza drawled with a malicious glint in his eyes. Oh how he loved to tor...train his son.

Naruto paled considerably. He had just gotten used to level 4 and was hoping to finish his intermediate katas before he upped the seal again. '_I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes_' he thought as he grudgingly handed his bokken to his tou-san to let him up it's weight to 150 pounds while he upped his gravity seal to level 5.

He groaned as he felt the weight bear down on his form as he attempted to stand up to resume his training but Zabuza had different ideas.

"Run around the house till sundown with your bokken strapped to your back and then your done for the day gaki" he stated as he threw the newly weighted sword at his son. '_That should teach him to stop complaining and help his speed and strength not to mention his stamina. He'll need all he can get with everything that's going down soon_.'

As their son took off running, albeit slow and clumsily at first, Ameyuri walked up to her husband, worry etched on her face.

"You feel it too don't you. That's why you're pushing him so hard" she stated more than asked.

He sighed heavily as he looked to his wife. "Yes, this whole rebellion doesn't feel right but it must be done within the month" he said as he wrapped Ameyuri in a hug. He had a strong feeling no one would be coming back from this attack and he hoped his son had the skill needed to persevere when they were gone. He had no doubt that he would surpass him one day.

**- Timeskip 1 Year-**

Naruto sat in front of what remained of his family's old home. It has been a whole year since his life changed drastically and he had both of his parents taken away in one night.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

Naruto woke up to the smell of smoke. He began to panic slightly before the rigorous training under his tou-san kicked in.

'_Don't panic. Never Panic. __Panicking__ gets you killed. Calmly __access__ the situation and form a plan. The house is filled with smoke. Smoke comes from fire. The house is on fire. I need to wake up tou-san and kaa-chan and get out of the house_' he thought within the span of a second as he quickly rushed out the door and down the hall to warn his parents.

Suddenly he bumped into something hard and fell to the ground. He looked up to see his tou-san kneeling on the ground in front of him. "Naruto take this scroll and leave out the back of the house. We are being attacked by some Yagura loyalists. Your kaa-chan and I are going to try and fight them off. I want you to go to the old hideout we have near Wave Country understand? If anyone tries to attack you channel some chakra into the scroll and use what's in it to defend yourself. Stay there and if we aren't there within a week of you getting there then we didn't make it. Stay there until the food and supplies run out and come back here and find Kisame Hoshigaki okay? He will help you train with it" Zabuza stated seriously to his young son. He knew damn well that this was his last battle.

"I won't leave you and kaa-chan here tou-san you know that I want to" SMACK!

"It doesn't matter what you want you need to leave now. Please Naruto, just do this one thing for your tou-san okay?" he said seriously with a small tear tracing its way down his face.

"O-okay tou-san, tell kaa-chan t-that I love her" he cried as he lunged for his tou-san and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Please come back tou-san. I don't want to be alone" he cried.

Zabuza pushed his son back a bit so he could look him in the eyes. "Your kaa-chan wanted you to have this" he said as he reached into his jonin vest to grab a small silver necklace that with a green gem. The gem was the same exact shade of green as his eyes. "It was her favorite necklace. She never took it off" he chuckled slightly despite himself as he pulled the necklace over his sons head. "Make me and your kaa-chan proud okay Naru-kun? We'll always be watching. Now go" he stated with authority as he turned him around and gave him a small push.

Naruto ran through the forests of Kiri with tears streaming down his face. He knew in his heart that he would never see his parents again. He would never hears his kaa-chan's playful laugh or his tou-san's gruff voice ever again. He ran until he heard a sharp noise to his left.

Once again his training kicked in as he remembered his fathers words. He channeled a small amount of chakra into the scroll and his eyes widened. His fathers blade was in his hands. It felt a bit heavier than his old bokken but it was much, much larger. The huge zanbatou dwarfed him but he could at least hold it up which was an accomplishment most couldn't boast.

He turned to his right and raised Kubikiribocho up to block the strike headed to split him down the middle on instinct. The thug looked surprised for a brief moment until he began to laugh.

"Impressive for a gaki like you to hold up such a large weapon. I think I'll take it from you after I gut you like a fish" he smirked at the young gaki as he disengaged only to swing his sword towards Naruto again aiming to cut him in half.

Naruto though was seething. '_This man thinks that he can take tou-san's sword from me? He thinks himself worthy enough to __wield__ Kubikiriboc__h__o? He, who can't even swing a simple katana properly thinks he is worthy enough to wield one of the famous swords of the mist?_' he thought furiously as his eyes suddenly hardened. That moment changed Naruto forever. He transformed from that of a happy, playful child who laughed and joked around with his parents, to a cold, indifferent, calculating orphan hell bent on his one goal. His ambition, was to become the best swordsman he could, and bring peace and prosperity back to Kiri and to do that, the man who had ordered the attack on his home, the man that had decreed that his parents were to be killed for not supporting his rule and beliefs must die. Yagura was a plague, and he was poisoning the people of The Hidden Mist.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THIS SWORD!" he roared at the thug as his instincts kicked in along with thousands of hours of practicing katas in hopes to wield the very sword he now held in his hand. He ducked quickly and let the thugs katana pass over his head and sprang into action. He jumped up from his crouched position and planted his knee into the mans chin, sending him flying in the air. Naruto then jumped towards the man and raised Kubikiribocho over his head and swung it down with all his might. The thug was dead before the two halves of his body hit the floor. A shocked expression forever adorned his face as blood pooled.

Naruto landed and gazed at the two halves of the man with cold, dead eyes. It was his first kill but he didn't break down. His tou-sans words coming back to him. '_A shinobi never lets anything __interrupt__ with the mission. If you want to __cry,__ you do so after the mission is completed._' Naruto could cry about making his first kill when he got to the hideout. In his mind his tou-san gave him a mission. A mission he promised himself he was not going to fail.

"I will make you proud kaa-chan, tou-san" he whispered to himself. He gathered his thoughts and buried them for the time being. He had a mission to do. He looked down at his opponent. He knew that he was strong enough to wield Kubikiribocho, if only just, but he was nowhere near tall enough for it to be effective as it should be in combat.

The thugs katana lay discarded on the floor next to him. He picked it up and examined it. Being the son of two of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, he knew what to look for in a good blade. This one, to his complete surprise, happened to be a magnificent one. The handle was wrapped in a pure white cord and the guard was a deep blue and shaped like a whirlpool. The blade itself was a flat black that seemed to swallow up the light of the moon.

"Where did a common thug get such a well-crafted and beautiful blade" he wondered with a thoughtful expression adorning his face. "Such a blade would have cost as much as a large house and I know for a fact thugs do not make anywhere near that amount." He shrugged. It was not his place to question the doings of thugs. It was his blade now and he would put it to proper use.

With his new weapon strapped across his back in such a way his right hand could easily grab it in a reverse grip and his fathers sword sealed away again, he slowly examined the area. He knew where he was. The hideout was within a mile from here. He took off towards it while keeping a close eye on his surroundings just like he was taught.

He landed in a clearing and looked towards the tree he knew marked the entrance. "Kai" he whispered to himself as he pulsed his chakra and the genjutsu faded away. He could see a small patch of grass that looked out of place and knelt down to run his hands through it. His hands found the small rope and he pulled it revelaing the entrance to the hideout. He looked down the opening and climbed down, pulling the rope towards him, closing the trapdoor as he descended into the darkness of the hideout.

As soon as his feet hit the floor he collapsed and began to sob as the events of the night and his exhaustion finally caught up to him. 'Why did you have to stay? Why couldn't you come with me? Now I'm all alone' he cried as his emotions bubbled to the surface. He sobbed long into the night and finally cried himself to sleep.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU RELEASE**_

He sighed as he stared at the ruins of his childhood home. Memories of his parents flashed in his mind. He missed them terribly but he would not cry. He had not cried since that night. He showed no outward emotion to anything anymore. His eyes, that were once a dead giveaway to his feelings, were now only cold and dead. '_I will avenge you and save Kirigakure from this tyrannical reign. I will do what I must to ensure that we will no longer be known as the Bloody Mist_' he promised.

He was taken out of his thoughts as he sensed someone behind him. He spun around, his hand quickly found its way to his katana, as he looked towards who had snuck up on him.

"I figured I'd find you here gaki" Kisame said softly with a solemn expression. He knew that today was the day Naruto had lost everything. He himself lost two great friends in Zabuza and Ameyuri but the sadness he felt was nothing compared to the sadness of his young apprentice.

Naruto said nothing as he turned back towards the ashes of his one time home. He didn't need to say anything. They both knew what had happened.

"I couldn't sense you until you where already behind me. I need to work on that" he said softly to his master.

Kisame sighed sadly. Such a young child should be thinking about when he was going to play next not training himself to exhaustion. Even as he walked up, Naruto's first action was to go to the handle of his sword. It was not natural. He was only six years old for Kami's sake, but he promised that he would train him and train him he did.

Not a day went by in the past year that Naruto did not collapse from either chakra exhaustion or the fact that he just couldn't physically move his body anymore. It was not healthy for a boy so young but all his training showed incredible results. It actually scared him to think what he would be able to do later in his life, and it took quite a lot to scare Kisame, The Tailless Tailed Beast.

At just six years old he was already at about high-jonin or low ANBU level. His kenjutsu with his katana and Kubikiribocho was frighteningly good. He sighed again as he remembered the day, just a few weeks ago, that his apprentice had become a ninja and once again proved that they deserved the name the bloody mist.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

Kisame was walking to the academy to pick up Naruto. He had entered the academy two years early, but Kisame and his teachers thought that he would be able to handle it.

As he approached the yard where the students were let out for lunch and froze. The entire yard was covered in blood. The bodies and limbs of the young students littered the grass as he began to panic. He knew this scene. It was nearly identicul to the one he had walked into when Zabuza had graduated.

"No, not again. This was supposed to stop after Zabuza graduated. This isn't the graduation test anymore" he whispered to himself, slightly shaking as memories of the last time a student slaughtered their class flashed through his mind. As he was looking around, he suddenly caught a slight movement off to the side of the field. He ran over to check the surviving child when he spotted the spiky black hair of the child. His mind shut down momentarily, not being able to comprehend what he was seeing.

"N-naruto?" he asked as if trying to convince himself that it wasn't him. Cold, green eyes turning towards him was his only response.

Kisame had been a ninja for twenty long years. He was an S-Class ninja in the bingo books and had slaughtered more ninja than he could count with Samehada, but never in all of his years had he seen eyes as cold and dead as the ones he was looking into now. He flinched back at Naruto's stare.

"Hello, sensei" he said in a monotonous tone as he turned his gaze back to his hands. "I killed them all sensei. Twenty five kids, and two chunnin. I stared into each one of their eyes as their life faded away. I didn't want to. I just wanted to take a small test and get the hell out of there so I could train some more. But they said that it was tradition. They said that it was kill or be killed. I couldn't die sensei, not yet. I have to much to accomplish. I didn't have a choice. They all came at me" he spoke the last part in a whisper.

Kisame sighed. This wasn't good. This type of graduation was stopped after Zabuza so why had the instructors seen fit to bring it back all of a sudden? Suddenly it hit him, the Mizukage wanted Naruto dead. There would be no other reason to bring back a long dead tradition. Not to mention the fact that Naruto had said that everyone came after him. Usually it was a free for all, so why would all the students come after one person? It was planned. Yagura must have planned to kill Naruto and make it look like he just died during the graduation test.

As this was going on Naruto was still staring at him. "It looks like you've come to the same conclusion I have sensei" he said quietly. Kisame looked at him in shock. He had figured it all out as well?

Naruto chuckled a hollow laugh that chilled Kisame to the bone. "You have trained me well sensei. Yagura wants me dead. I am a threat to his rule. We both know this. At this point my only option is to leave the village and become stronger. If I stay the assassination attempts will only get more daring until one eventually succeeds. I would be honored if you were to come with me but I will understand if you stay" he stated bluntly.

Kisame always liked that about Naruto, he was always blunt and to the point. Neither had any time for theatrics and drama. Kisame looked thoughtful for a minute when he suddenly smiled his pointy smile. "Well someone has to keep you little ass in shape gaki. Time to go make a name for yourself eh?" he stated as he reached a hand out to help Naruto up.

Naruto grasped it and was hauled to his feet. "Yea, I guess somebody does" he whispered as he looked at his old academy and the blood of his fellow classmates.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU RELEASE**_

"Come on gaki, we need to get out of here before Yagura gets wind of us leaving."

Naruto got to his feet at looked out at the ashes of his old home again. It would be the last time he would be in the town he grew up in for a long time but he promised himself that when he finally did return, he would bring peace with him.

He and Kisame traveled to many places in the fourteen years that Naruto was away. Only a week after they left Kirigakure were they labeled missing nins in the bingo book. Kisame was, of course, labeled as an S-rank while Naruto was labeled as a D-rank due to his genin rank. This naturally became the crux of all Kisame's jokes at Naruto's expense.

They turned in bounties for money and Kisame, as promised, trained Naruto in every aspect of being a ninja he knew. His stealth was incredible. He could sneak up on Kisame without him sensing it by the time he was twelve. His strength now far surpassed Kisame as he easily hefted the Executioners Blade around like a feather. He became a master at the silent killing technique and even Kisame could not hold a candle to Naruto in his skill with it. It became Naruto's favorite way to kill. His genjutsu was abysmal but he could break out of nearly any genjutsu, which was all that mattered to him. His ninjutsu arsenal was almost identical to Kisame's with the exception of his own personal jutsu that had taken him five years to complete. It shot out a small ball of condensed water out of his finger faster than anyone but the most elite could see, and it he had yet to encounter a substance that it could not penetrate. Over the years he had made a name for himself and was now known as the Kaiser of the Hidden Mist, despite his protests. He had no intention of ruling the Kiri, only liberating it. He was now an S-Class shinobi and the only ninja alive to have a flee on sight order. He had completed the Grandmaster katas just a few weeks ago and was now considered by all to be the best swordsman alive at the ripe age of twenty. He was in his prime.

About a month ago, he and Kisame had been confronted by a strange plant man. This plant man introduced himself as Zetsu of the Akatsuki. He proceeded to try and persuade them to join. Kisame didn't much care about the goal of Akatsuki but he loved a fight and he figured he'd get one with a group full of S-Class shinobi so he joined. Naruto had long since surpassed him in all aspects of shinobi training so he knew he could take care of himself. When Naruto flat out refused the invitation, Zetsu made the biggest mistake of his life. He said that if he didn't join, Pein would hunt him down and eventually kill him. Zetsu only had a split second to realize his mistake before his head was separated from his body.

"Bring his head to the leader of this organization and tell him I do not take threats on my life lightly. Goodbye Kisame" and with that Naruto blurred out to go and find a certain camp of rebels in hopes of liberating his childhood home from Yagura's tyrannical rule.

A month of traveling and searching had finally brought him here. He had finally found the camp of rebels. _'Interesting'_ he thought. '_A large scale genjutsu placed almost seamlessly. Impressive to say the leas__t.' _

"Kai" he whispered as the small, makeshift city of rebels came into existence. Almost immediately he felt four chakra signatures approach him. A few seconds later four ninja dropped down in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak his intentions but he had been attacked before he could say anything.

He sighed to himself. '_Why can't things ever be easy'_ he thought. He dodged the first salvo of kunai and shuirken and dodged a lunge from behind. He spun and roundhouse kicked the charging nin in the stomach making him immediately spit out blood and pass out on the spot. The next one sent a weak water dragon at him that he batted away easily with the Executioners Blade. When the attacking shinobi saw his sword, they immediately paled. His reputation as the Kaiser was known far and wide. They stopped attacking long enough for him to get a word in.

"I do not mean any harm" he stated in a cold voice. "I have come in hopes of joining your cause."

"How can we trust you Kaiser?" one of the guards asked.

"You cannot. But I promise I am here to join your cause and I am a man of my word." he stated bluntly. "If it makes you feel safer, I am willing to give you the Executioner Blade to hold while you lead me to your leader" he said as he stabbed the blade into the ground with one hand and backed up a bit.

This caused the three remaining guards to relax slightly as one of them walked up to the blade and attempted to pull it out of the ground. He succeeded in doing so but was surprised by the weight of it as he fell backwards taking the blade with him and nearly severing his arm.

"Careful there. I've been told that it's quite sharp" Naruto said in his patented monotone voice. "Now, can you lead me to your leader now" he asked but all three nins knew it was more of a demand.

They lead Naruto through the small camp and weaved through tents until they finally stopped outside a tent that was larger than all the others. They entered and beckoned him to follow.

When he stepped inside he saw a woman that nearly caused his face to change from it's usual cold demeanor.

(With Mei)

Mei sat at her table looking over battle plans and at maps of Yagura's tower and defenses. She knew they were losing this war. Her men were low on morale. They had lost many battles and many ninja. It would take a miracle for them to turn the tides at this point. This was the fifth time she had reiterated those words in her mind in the past hour. She sighed. Sometimes being twenty and leading an army to rebel against the Mizukage was tiring and stressful.

She wished that she had a man that she could share her problems with and that would cuddle and spend time with her. But alas, none of the men she had met had even been close to what she wanted. She wanted a man that wasn't intimidated by her. She wanted a man that wasn't weaker than her and that could stand by her as an equal. Someone who would dominate her in every way. But every man she would meet would look at her chest and then blush and look away while trying to hide their nosebleed.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard people approaching her tent. She looked up as two of the shinobi that guarded the entrance to the camp walked in with pale faces. She was about to ask what was wrong when a man walked in.

She saw his face and almost immediately had to fight back a blush. He was extremely handsome. He had short, spiky black hair that was as dark as night with a scratched out hidden mist headband, signifying that he was a nukenin. He also had the most beautiful emerald green eyes but as she looked into them, she shivered involuntarily. They were cold and lifeless. She put that in the back of her mind for now as something to bring up later. She continued her assessment of this black haired Adonis. He wore an emerald green tank top that matched his eyes and black shinobi pants that led to his black shinobi sandals. He also wore a slate gray trench coat. All in all, he was the sexiest man she had ever seen.

She looked back to his face expecting for him to inevitably eye her like a piece of meat and then blush and look away like all the others did. She was shocked when he kept eye contact the whole time and bowed gracefully. She shook off her shock and decided to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Mei Terumi and I am the leader of the rebel forces. Who might you be shinobi-san?" she asked politely.

"Ah, hello Mei-sama, excuse me for forgetting my manners. My name is Naruto Momochi" he responded just as politely.

Mei scoffed. "Naruto Momochi, The Kaiser of the Hidden Mist, wields the legendary Executioners Blade. Do not waste my time shinobi-san I am a very busy woman. Either tell me your real name or get out before I kill you" she said dismissing him as some fool trying to pass himself off as The Kaiser. Granted he was an extremely sexy fool but a fool nonetheless. It was for that reason she was shocked beyond belief when he blurred from her sight and before she could even think about reacting, was behind her with a kunai held at her throat.

"Do not presume that I am a fool Mei-sama. I assure you I am Naruto Momochi and I do not take threats on my life lightly. Do so again, and your life is forfeit. I don't care who you are or what you are leading, I will end you" he stated in a deathly calm voice that sent shivers up her spine and made her extremely aroused.

_'Fast'_ she thought. _'He was able to get behind me faster than I could even react. This man is definitely strong. He would be an amazing addition to the army if I can persuade him to join.'_

"My blade is currently in the hands of one of your guards. I gave it to him in a show of faith, that I would not attack them" he stated as he released Mei from his grasp and slowly walked back to the front of the tent just as said guard walked in drenched in sweat dragging the legendary Kubikiribocho behind him.

"How much does this thing weigh Kaiser-sama?" he asked in between huffs as he dropped to the floor, apparently exhausted.

Naruto spared him a glance as he easily hefted the sword onto his shoulder. "Right now, approximately five-hundred pounds" he stated with his usual icy tone.

Everyone's mouths dropped at that. Mei was the first to shake off the shock and her arousal and said, "I don't believe you. If it weighs five-hundred pounds there is no way you would be able to lift it that easily."

Naruto's lips twitched in slight amusement before he regained his usual cold mask but no one but Mei saw his slip. "Feel free to come lift it if you can Mei-sama" he said almost mockingly.

Mei, never one to back down from a challenge got up and tried to take the blade from Naruto only to fall over as she tried to lift it onto her shoulder. She braced for the pain of impacting the floor when she suddenly felt herself being engulfed in a warm embrace. She opened her eyes to see two beautiful emerald green eyes not inches from hers but they weren't cold and dead. They were shining with worry and concern. She gasped at how easy it was to see his emotions in those eyes. She unconsciously snuggled further into his arms, reveling in his warmth. She felt so protected here. Like nothing in the world could hurt her when she was in his arms.

Then she felt him stiffen and abruptly set her on her feet before taking his sword and putting it onto his back. She wondered what had happened when and looked into his eyes, hoping to get a read on his emotions again. What she saw nearly had her in tears. For a small moment, she saw such self-hate that it was staggering, before they finally dulled and went back to their cold and lifeless look.

She found herself saddened by this. His eyes were so much prettier when they were alight with emotions.

Suddenly he spoke up. "Enough of this, I have come here to join the rebels" he stated bluntly, his icy tone back in full force.

Again, Mei was shocked. The Kaiser of the Hidden Mist, the only man alive with a flee on sight order in the bingo books wanted to fight against Yagura and join the rebels. She smiled a dazzling smile at him. "Well then Kaiser-sama, welcome" she said excitedly. This might be just the miracle they need to turn this war around.


End file.
